


Deep-Sixing The Evidence

by xCaraLena



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Discarded/unfinished works, Multi, deleted/alternate scenes, plotbunnies I’m too lazy for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraLena/pseuds/xCaraLena
Summary: A place to throw all my discarded Kaishin, either unposted one-shots or drabbles, alternate scenes for some of the big works, Requests, stuff like that





	Deep-Sixing The Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra scene idea i had for a fic, but had the idea revolving around multiple card games. So here’s five different situations with five different plots, all with different characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here’s the Drabble/extra/draft kinda thing I promised. Basically I’m throwing down everything I don’t want to actually work on and that means everything in this series is still in revised draft format (I don’t actually want to work towards improving) but I thought it would be a waste to leave sitting in my documents. 
> 
> I’ll have the rating of each in the title, and the stuff posted is gonna be solely KaiShin/ShinKai. Requests are open if anyone wants to give me some~ :D

**1.**

 

It wasn’t long before the detective’s found themselves in their respective chairs at the dining table, along with a certain magician holding a packet of cards out with a showcase grin on display. Hakuba, on the other hand, had promptly retreated stating he was more for refusing to play any form of cards with Kuroba. Which was understandable considering the last time they went to a casino.

With Shinichi, Hattori, Yuusaku, and Kaito now leasurely spaced out among the table, Kaito began to shuffle, adopting a serious nature.

“This game’s one of many risks, detectives,” he started, “It garners a simple strategy that one should always use when making uncanny gambles—and mind you detectives, those come none too regularly in a game like this. You need to be fast, and quick thinking—never hesitating in making the next move. Because when you hesitate... well, that’s when you’ll be eaten alive. I’m talking skip-a-turns, plus two’s, and the wildest of them all—”

“Kaito,” Shinichi said flatly, cutting the magician off and leaving his mouth agape, “we’re playing crazy eights, not high stakes poker.”

The thief pouted briefly then snapped his fingers allowing for rose petals to start leasurely falling on the glaring detective. “Yes, but I wouldn’t have had time to set that up, now would I?”

“Thin steel wires threading through the staircases and across the second floor, very well done if I do say so myself, Kaito-kun.” The author nodded his head and Hattori burst out laughing.

“Oi, somebody get a camera! Kudou’s drowning in flowers!” the hot headed detective belted, as he rushed off towards the girls and promptly issued a fight between him and Hakuba.

Shinichi sighed.

“And then there were three~” The magician grinned.

Yuusaku grinned back and Shinichi almost couldn’t help himself from saying ‘don’t encourage him’.

Lord knows his ego didn’t need it.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later they sat in their same spots, but the atmosphere was tense. Sweat glistened across Shinichi’s temple. “You think he has one?” he asked, although it came out more as a whispered hush. Trepidation in each movement he made, Shinichi held his hands as still as possible. His eyes didn’t move from the man in question.

“I... I can’t be sure, his eyes are telling me nothing.” Shinichi cursed under his breath, _damn it all_. The voice beside him continued, “It’s a fifty-fifty chance at this point.”

But he knew that. Shinichi’s decision could decide it all, and his nerves were shot. He reached again for the deck, but for some reason the unrelenting grin only widened. It’s just his poker face, don’t give in, he told himself, however the man’s eyes told a different story.

Nothing but confidence edged deep in his irises.

He thinks he’s going to win—Shinichi couldn’t let that happen. There was too much at stake, still so much he wanted to do, but with this type of twisted game only so little time. He needed to...

He put down his seven of spades instead, successfully changing the suit to spades from the previous seven of hearts. There was a moment of nerve breaking silence in which all three men just stared.

The magician suddenly burst out in glee. “Ace of spades Shin-chan, I win again~!”

Both the author and the son deflated as Shinichi let go of the cards in his hands. “Why does it feel like I’m selling bits of my soul everytime you win? This isn’t even—!”

“Body and soul Shin-chan, body and soul.”

“Hey, get off of me—! And stop putting flowers everywhere!”

The boys began on rambling and Yukiko peaked out from within the kitchen, sneakily approaching her husbands side. “Having fun are they?”

“He’s deifinitely a little scary sometimes, that much is for sure.”

“Just like Toichi, huh.”

“Mm.”

 

* * *

 

**2.**

It wasn’t long before the detective’s found themselves in their respective chairs at the dining table, along with a certain magician holding a packet of cards out with a showcase grin on display. Hattori looked uncomfortable, shifting from side to side in his chair, while Hakuba looked thoroughly unimpressed. The magician’s grin only grew, while Shinichi sighed.

“What are we playing again?” Hattori asked, nudging at the card in front of him.

“Cheat!” the magician said with a cheer, “A game picked by yours tru—!”

Hakuba gritted his teeth. Loudly.

“It’s actually called bullshit, because any game picked by that man is just that.” Hakuba sighed, glancing at Shinichi who only rolled his eyes. Kaito pouted. “I thought we agreed Kudou-kun would be picking the game?”

Kaito shook his head.

“No can do. The only games in Shinichi’s arsenal require an intellect that both you and Osaka over there lack, so unfortunately we had to improvise.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Fortunately, however,” —he grinned— “There’s no better option than me~!”

“If you’re referring to the crossword puzzle you couldn’t solve because you actively thought all chipmunks could sing you are severely wrong,” Shinichi said, eyebrow raised and glare resting on the flailing magician.

“I tell you that one time out of trust and this is what you do with it!” Kaito dealt the final card in front of Shinichi. “Honestly, we all believe that stuff when we’re kids.”

“Kaito, you we’re seventeen.”

“One could say that’s when I truly became a KID, if you know what I mean,” he nudged Shinichi with his elbow, smirking all the while. The detective sighed. “Alright everyone flip your cards!”

Four aces laid out across the table. Shinichi’s was the ace of spades, he’d be the one starting first.

 

* * *

 

“You’re suspicious.”

“Oh, so you think?” The cards shuffled in his hands.

“Just then... you’re nervous aren’t you?”

He laughed, placing his wrists calmly on the table. “A little lacking on evidence for such a statement, wouldn’t you say?” He leaned in closer.

“Not necessarily, there are many different ways to collect evidence. Especially when the main focus is on one person.”

A laugh.

“Oh, so you’re going to deduce me then, _detective_?” He was just nearly purring now.

“Deduce is a strong word. I’d say call you out more likely,” his eyebrow cocked, and he was grinning full force now, “but only because I already know you. And something tells me...”

“Something tells you what?”

“Something tells me—”

“Liar.” Both men startled and shifted towards the new voice. Sitting across the table was Hakuba, along with Hattori, eyeing them with glares so dead they looked like they’d just been forced to watch a two hour special on stochiometry. “I believe that’s the word you were looking for.” Hakuba finished.

“Congratulations, that was officially the longest taking deduction of ya life Kudou. Thank ya for makin’ me die a little on tha inside by how gross ya two are.” Shinichi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and pushed the all two close magician away. “Also, ya left me to look at this guy for more than five seconds, so I now think I need two different types of brain bleach.”

Hakuba snorted, scrunching his face. “Honestly I’m starting to think they were the better option.”

Kaito’s smirk returned full force. “Thank you for sharing Hakuba, I’ll add that kink to the list I’m delivering to Aoko tomorrow.”

Hattori burst out laughing and the blond promptly went to strangling him.

“Why do you do things like this?” Shinichi asked, underneath the screaming in front of him, exasperated above it all.

“Oh come on it’s funny!” the magician said, pointing, “I mean look at him, he looked like a frightened animal! Who wouldn’t consider that high class entertainment in this day and age?”

Shinichi heaved a heavy sigh.

“Only you, Kaito... only you.”

 

* * *

**3.**

It wasn’t long before the two counterparts found themselves in their respective chairs at the dining table, along with one holding a packet of cards like it was second nature, an amused smirk calmly on display. Revealing nothing.

The author cocked a brow.

“That was a pretty good heist KID pulled the other night, wouldn’t you say?” He said, even breaths interspaced between each word, as if he was commenting about the weather.

No reaction.

“I agree, the fireworks were definitely a plus, makes you wonder where he gets that many.” The magician was shuffling lightly, little tricks of cardistry added every now and then.

The author hummed. “Oh yes, those were quite special... I myself thought the note was the most interesting part, however.”

“Oh? Why is that?” He was dealing now, eyes locked down onto the table. Yuusaku smirked.

“Well it’s not everyday KID posts a note with an ulterior meaning hidden within.” There was a certain pride to be taken in when he saw the man in front of him flinch. As good as his poker face may be, it was always the weakness that got to him.

Too cheeky for his own good.

The magician drew back, sitting down in his own chair. His eyes were now on full display. Flickering indigo. Twinkling. “Interesting. I guess I didn’t get a good look at the note then...” he trailed off.

“So it seems.” The author agreed, although his smirk let on much more. “I especially liked the part about blue and bites. Shows character, you know?”

The magician’s head shook a little too fast.

 

* * *

 

_Later that evening_

“‘Nichi, the notices are compromised. Abort. I repeat, abort!” Kaito came screaming up the stairs. Something Shinichi would’ve been okay with, but everyone had finally left out the door, and Shinichi was just getting ready for bed.

“Kaito what do you mean the,” he paused, and thought back. The book in his hand dropped with a loud thud and his eyes widened all too soon. “You don’t mean...!”

“Yup, we need to hide—”

“ _Burn_. We’re burning them and I will not take no for an answer.”

“But Shin-chan!”

The detective was shaking his head before he’d even begun pouting. “Kaito, I am not having detailed examples of our, uh, _night life_ , in my house.” He straightened. “Knowing my mom we’ll need to take her phone too...”

“Uh, well that’s the thing...” The magician shifted from foot to foot, before admitting lowly, “It was your dad.”

“My— _My dad?_ ” The detective’s hands were on his head in an instant. “That’s it. They’ll never let me live it down. I want to point out how this is all your fault for being a pervert but I’m honestly not sure how that will help.”

“I personally think we’re at joint fault here. After all, if you weren’t so beautiful, and handsome, and tantalizing, and se—”

“You can stop with the adjectives now.”

“—Then maybe I wouldn’t have anything to write about?”

“I hate you. Go write your weird alternate heist notes somewhere that isn’t in my house, and then maybe we’ll talk about this being joint blame.”

“Oh, so you _do_ still want me to write them? Write about how I’m going to steal you away and kiss you until you’re—”

He was cut off by the hot warmth of lips against his, but he wasn’t complaining.

They broke apart panting and feeling ten times lighter.

“Now shut up already and go burn them.”

“Aye aye!”

 

* * *

**4.**

 

It wasn’t long before the detective’s found themselves in their respective chairs at the dining table, along with a certain detective holding a packet of cards out with an amused grin on display.

With Shinichi, Hattori, Yuusaku, and Kaito now leasurely spaced out among the table, Shinichi began to shuffle, adopting a serious nature.

“This game is for special occasions only. Something I never quite have the time to play, but I think tonight calls for it. Don’t you agree, _Kaito_?”

“You’re a monster,” the magician said, struggling against where he was tied to the chair.

“Nuh uh,” Shinichi shook his head, “I’m not the one who shaved Hakuba’s head and made him leave the party early. This is well deserved justice served by three great detectives.”

Yuusaku was watching with a critical eye whereas Hattori looked a mix between weary and amused.

“I’ll escape then.” The magician assured, but the detective only laughed.

“And where will you go?” Cocking a brow, Shinichi placed the cards down in front of him in a neat pile. “Please remember that your rose garden, doves, and me are all housed under this roof. If you do that, I can _guarantee_ you won’t be let back in.”

It was the magician’s turn to laugh. “You think a lock will keep me out?”

Shinichi only smirked, leaning in closer. “I’ll staple fish to the walls if I have to.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kaito looked horrified. Shinichi counted it as a win.

“I would.”

A moment of tense silence passed, but the magician suddenly deflated, frown setting in place on his normally perfect smile.

“Fine, I’ll play this stupid game, but I’m untying myself.”

Shinichi nodded, then turned to face Hattori. “Oi, Kudou what are we playing anyway?”

“Oh, the game?” The detective laughed and flipped the card in front of him. “It’s called go fish.”

The cards all had printed fish as oppose to suit symbols.

Kaito screamed.

 

* * *

**5.**

 

It wasn’t long before the girls found themselves in their respective chairs at the dining room table, along with a certain actress holding a packet of cards out with an amused grin on display.

The cards were dealt, but silence arose all too soon.

“Wait, but if we’re all here,” Kazuha approached carefully, “then who was that in the kitchen?”

Two chairs overturned spontaneously.

“ _Kaito, oh my god._ ”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it’s basically complete nonsense but hopefully made someone laugh? Anyways requests are cool (AU’s, smut, whatever) And I also didn’t mention it but this was supposed to be an extra for Woo your intended, but it didn’t really fit in the already baseless plot so I decided against. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated~~


End file.
